Pokemon: A change of heart
by iamnoone3
Summary: The life of one of our heroes is about to change but can the other heroes save them from their dark side.
1. The story begins

**Pokemon: A change of heart**

Chapter 1:

Our three young heroes, Ash, Dawn and Brock had decided to take a well-deserved break after capturing Chimchar and taking part in the Hearthome City Pokemon Tag-Team battle tournament. Dawn and Brock had decided to leave Ash and Pikachu on their own but little do they know that they may come to regret their decision in the future. They were both walking through the park when a little boy came upto Ash.

'Hey there'

'Can I take a look at your Pikachu?' The boy was looking up to Pikachu.

'Such!'

Pikachu went onto the ground and the little boy started to stroke him.

'Could I have a battle?'

'Um... such yeah!'

Ash had chosen Pikachu while the little boy started to cry.

'Whats wrong? You wanted this didn't you?'

'I wanted to battle with Pikachu!' Ash bent down and looked up to the boy when he heard 'Andrew' being shouted.

'Andrew what are you doing?' The other boy noticed that Ash was there and said 'Sorry if he is bothering you'

'No problem but whats wrong'

'My brother believes that his Pikachu was taken by someone but he is always running away'

'Is that right Andrew? Do you believe he was taken?'

Andrew looked upto Ash with such grief. 'Yeah I saw someone grab him. I'm sure of it'

'Well why don't me and your brother go with you to see Officer Jenny and report it'

'Yeah!'

Suddenly the other boy tried to grab Andrew's hand. 'Andrew you don't want to waste her time with your story!'

'Hey if he believes what he has saw then why shouldn't he report it!'

'Okay but I not supporting your decision'

**A few hours later...**

'Well Pikachu it looks like we got enough food to fill us up for a few days'

'Pika Pikachu.'

Ash and Pikachu had helped Andrew with his problem and wished him luck with searching for his missing Pikachu and after this they had found a restaurant. By the time they ate all the food, it was almost time to meet Dawn and Brock. When they started walking down the path from the restaurant, Ash and Pikachu heard a noise down the alleyway.

'Hello is anyone back there?' Ash started to look and see if there was anyone around when all the streetlights suddenly went off.

Our young hero suddenly spotted some movement in the corner of his eye. He had decided to take a look at what it was and find that it was a Ratatta. Ratatta was frightened and Ash had decided to leave it alone.

Ash started to walk back when he heard a laugh and some voices.

'You stupid kid!'

'A loser!'

'Never gonna be a master!'

Ash decided to look at the shadows behind him but there was noone there.

'Pika Pika' Pikachu started to get worried when it noticed that both of them had been tricked and had only realised it at last minute.

Suddenly the Ratatta along with sereval others had attacked Ash and Pikachu with a tackle in the back and the last words our heroes heard were 'You're going to thank us one day!'.


	2. Where is Ash?

Chapter 2 : Where is Ash?

Brock and Dawn were searching for Ash when they suddenly came upon his Hat.

'That's strange! Ash would never go anywhere without his Hat' Brock had knew Ash since the very beginning of his journey and the sudden appearance of his Hat means that something bad had happened.

'I will go to the restaurant and ask if they seen him' Dawn started searching through her pockets when she found what she was looking for. 'Here it is, at least we have got a photo. They should see him after how much he moaned about wanting something to eat'

'It isn't like Ash to not keep his promises' Brock walked down the alleyway and came upon some blood. 'What happened Ash?'

'Brock would have you seen?'

There were little droplets of blood on the ground and he was definitely sure that it belongs to Ash.

'Dawn we'll go together'

'Brock you know that I don't fancy you. You're not my type' Dawn started to laugh when Brock suddenly replied in anger 'Dawn this isn't the right time to be making jokes. I fear Ash might be injured' Brock collapsed onto the ground and started crying.

'Sorry I didn't mean to make a joke. I never knew Ash means that much to you'

'He is like a brother to me' Dawn helped Brock get himself back up and they started walking towards the restaurant.

They discovered that Ash had been in the restaurant and which way he walked when he left. This made Brock's thoughts seem more real and he started to cry again in front of the woman who answered their question.

'So he is that special to both of you then?' The woman had made a drink for them both and all three of them sat at one of the tables.

'Well I've only known Ash for a few months but Brock has been travelling with him since the beginning of his journey in Kanto'

'That must make you almost like brothers in a way'

Brock was still looking down and didn't want to talk about Ash as if he was dead. The three of them were just sitting quietly until the woman said 'By the way I'm Emma. I just remember something that I think you may want to know!'

Brock looked upto Emma and touched both of her hands which were resting on the table. 'I need to know!'

'Well last night when he left, a few minutes later the streetlights went off and I heard some shouting but I didn't think it was anything to worry about!'

'How can you just do nothing about shouting. What if Ash was getting attacked and you just carried on working as if nothing was happening!'

Emma started feeling down and then Dawn made a comment. 'Don't worry Emma, thanks for telling us. Brock if it is okay with you I want to see Officer Jenny and she might be able to help us'

**Earlier this morning...**

Ash had found himself lying on the floor by himself. He saw a door and went to open it but found out it was locked. His back was hurting from the tackle attack a Rattata gave him the night before. He saw that there were windows in two sides of the room but he couldn't see anything as it was dark. Suddenly a light came on and he could hear laughing.

Next chapter: Hidden


	3. Hidden

**Chapter 3 : Hidden**

'Hello young boy!'

'Where's Pikachu?'

'Don't worry I've made sure he safe and won't hurt himself'

'I want to see him. Let me out!' Ash was banging on the window that the man thought he would eventually break it.

'Don't you think you should put yourself first? Forget your pokemon'

'I will never put myself before my pokemon especially Pikachu!'

'I need someone like you with confidence in themselves and their pokemon to enable them to complete their tasks'

'Well whoever that person is, it isn't me for sure'

'Are you so sure about that?'

'Yeah now let me see my Pikachu'

'If that is what you want!' Another light came on and Ash saw Pikachu lying on a table.

'I can see that he is very powerful. My men said that he was quite a challenge for them' Another man came in the room and offered a drink. Ash thought he had seen this man before and then he remembered that he saw him with the boy from the day before. 'Maybe I should use a stone on it. A very powerful Raichu. No wonder Jessie and James were always chasing after you'

'Jessie and James'

'I'm Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket and future leader of the whole world'

'You will never be a leader when you take other people's pokemon'

'But you will be joining me soon. Goodbye!'

Giovanni turned another light and Ash saw a Hypno.

'Hypno you know what to do.' Giovanni went out of the room.

'Let me out!' Suddenly Ash started to develop a headache. Hypno was using his powers to change Ash's memories and his thoughts about his pokemon, people and his family.

**Inside Giovanni's office**

'He's stronger than I first thought' Giovanni was talking to one of Team Rocket's leading Scientist. No one knew his name because he decided that he wants it to be a secret. 'None of the others have lasted this long before'

'Sir we believe that it will work and that his shell will still break'

'Well you best hope that it is sooner rather than later. Now leave me alone!'

He looked at the CCTV and saw that the boy was trying to fight the mind games but it wouldn't work. Every experiment they have done has never failed.

Next chapter: Mind games


	4. Mind games

**Chapter 4 : Mind games**

Ash didn't have an idea on where he was or what Drowzee was doing to him but he knew that whatever may happen that he probably doesn't want it to happen. Ash had started to develop a headache and started to feel uncomfortable.

'What are you doing to me?'

He could see the camera in the corner of the room and knew that Giovanni was watching his every movement. Suddenly Ash started to feel angry and felt as if he was changing. Ash had started to walk back and too, he couldn't stand whatever Team Rocket were planning for him.

**Inside Giovanni's office**

'It's working boss'

'About time! I will see you in the morning' Giovanni had left his office leaving one of his employee watching Ash.

**At the Pokemon Centre**

After finding out about the strange events last night from Emma, Brock and Dawn decided that they would go and see Officer Jenny. She had explained that there had been pokemon disappearing within the few weeks and that they haven't been seen since. She decided that it would be best for the two to wait at the Pokemon Centre until she can bring some news to them.

'Do you think Officer Jenny will find him?'

'If anyone can find him, it should be Officer Jenny'

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Officer Jenny came in. She was looking down at the floor and Brock had started to cry again.

'Have you got any news for us?'

'I'm afraid that we haven't. We had a look around the cafe where we believe Ash was last seen and the red strain you reported has been tested and has been confirmed as blood'

**Over at Team Rocket's secret location**

Ash started to fall asleep but refused to because he wanted to see what their plans are. In the end though he gave in to his sleep.

'I best contact the Boss.' The man was keeping an eye on Ash and picked up the phone.

'Who is this contacting me at this time on my private number!'

'Sorry Boss but I thought you were best knowing that the kid has given in'

'Perfect! Keep an eye on him and hopefully he will see eye to eye with us tomorrow'

* * *

Next chapter: Memories


	5. Memories

**Chapter 5 : Memories**

Ash was looking around and saw that he was moved and that he was lying in a nice warm bed. He could hear Misty and Brock talking about a match to Professor Oak and his mother. Ash was listening very carefully and started to realise about the match they were talking about. They were talking about the match he had lost against Ritchie in the Indigo Pokemon League, all because Charizard refused to battle. He remembered that Misty came into the room and she asked if he would like something to eat or go for a walk. She had called him a big baby and lazy which had got on his nerves. She was trying to make him forget about his loss and remember that Ritchie was his friend who he should be supporting to win the Indigo Pokemon League. But instead of the things she had said, her words seemed to change.

'You know Ash sometimes you can be a right loser'

'Well I don't see you winning any badges'

'I'm better than you! I don't need badges to show how great I am' Misty gave him a slap on his head. 'Little kids shouldn't be playing games which are meant for more mature people'

Suddenly Ash was at a river and spotted Ritchie sitting with his Pikachu. He could remember being here just after Ritchie had lost his match talking about what they can learn from losing and how much they had in common with each other.

'Hey Ash'

'Ritchie... I'm so sorry'

'Well Ash you should! I would have won if it weren't for you putting pressure on me'

'Ritchie what are you talking about?'

Ritchie went towards Ash and pushed him causing Ash to fall to the ground. 'You are a pathetic pokemon trainer. You wanted me to win for you! I'm in this for myself and no one is going to stop me from achieving my goal!'

Ritchie went off and left Ash by himself.

Suddenly Ash found himself in a new location and facing various memories from his past. Each of the memories weren't the way Ash had remembered them and he started to feel down.

Finally Ash felt really depressed after seeing all the memories. His friends, family and enemies hated him but he tried to block it all out.

Ash was walking from the restaurant when suddenly someone approached him in a limo.

* * *

Don't worry if you don't really get what is going on! All will be explained in the next chapter 'Old friend'.


	6. Old friend

Chapter 6 : Old friend

**In the Park...**

Dawn and Brock were wondering where Ash could be and missed him very much. They never realised that they would miss him this much before but now that he is missing they are. Buneary was missing Pikachu because she had fell in love with him when she first met him. Smoke had started to spread through the trees and the duo weren't sure what to do. Dawn had decided that she would called Buneary into it's pokeball but it wouldn't go in.

'Listen! Is that a voice I hear  
Its speaking to me loud and clear  
Flowing on the winds  
Past the stars  
In your ear!  
Bringing chaos at a break net pace  
Dashing hope putting fear in it's place  
A rose by any other name, just as sweet  
When everything is worse, our work is complete  
Jesse and it's James  
Meowth!  
Now that's a name  
Putting the do-gooders in their place  
Team Rocket!  
We're in your face!'

Dawn realised that she couldn't summon Buneary back into it's pokeball because Team Rocket had captured it.

'Give Buneary back!'

'Now why would we do that! How about we make a trade?'

'A trade?'

'Well it's a surprise from our boss! We don't even know what it is?' James had started to walk towards Dawn and Brock.

'What do you mean?'

**Over at Team Rocket's meeting...**

Giovanni went into Team Rocket's meeting room and spotted the scientist who had run the experiment and the member who was watching Ash last night.

'So I believe the experiment was a success'

The member stood up and said 'Boss he is currently get changed into his new uniform and is excited about working with us'

'That's great! I have some of the video from last night and I would like to congratulate you on your success' He was staring at the scientist while saying this.

**In another room...**

Ash was getting changed into his new uniform. It was much similar to his Sinnoh clothes but with slight varieties. The yellow line which was on his old jacket was now an red line while the pokeball on his hat had been replaced by the letter 'R' on his new hat.

He could remember two nights ago when Giovanni had offered him a job with Team Rocket. After being bullied by people he had thought were his friends, he decided that he would make a stand against them and show that he isn't the loser they think he is. He believed that Giovanni would help him become stronger in himself and he wanted to have revenge. He was getting ready for the meeting he was supposed to have with Giovanni which would discuss plans for him to show his new side to his old friends. Ash was now ready and decided that he would now go to the meeting.

Ash walked towards the meeting room while passing some other members of Team Rocket who were staring oddly at him. They had heard about a new member joining the team and he is supposed to be really good with pokemon. Ash went into the meeting room.

'Well hello Ash. Nice to see you! I hope the experiment didn't hurt you that much' Giovanni got up and shaked Ash's hand and then showed him where to sit.

'Right lets get discussing our plan now. We're going to get it started shortly'

* * *

What is the trade Jesse, James and Meowth were talking about and what is Giovanni's plan for Ash. Find out in the next chapter 'Broken friendship'.


	7. Broken friendship

**Chapter 7 : Broken friendship**

'What do you mean?'

'We don't know even what's going on. Our boss has decided to offer you a surprise in exchange of this pokemon'

'Are you tricking us?'

'Now why would we do that?'

'Because you are always trying to take our pokemon'

Jesse had started to talk for the first time since the motto. 'That's apart of the job description. It doesn't matter if you trust us or not, you should consider the trade. We've been told it may be something you'll really require'

Brock and Dawn didn't have an idea of what Team Rocket's boss would want to offer them but decided to stay with Jesse and James to learn what it is.

Meanwhile the meeting Ash was in had finished and he was on the way to give his revenge. He was sitting in the back of a car along with two other members of Team Rocket. It was quiet and he knew about the plan but it still felt like he was getting into something he didn't know about.

**Over in Giovanni's office...**

'If this plan is successful then we can go onto stage two'

'Do you think he will beable to complete stage one'

'You didn't see him at the meeting and how much he has changed' Giovanni picked up a remote control and switched on a TV. 'I sent someone to follow him for a while. He filmed some of his battles and it made me realised that we need someone like him'

'And not these two' The woman was pointing towards a paused screen at Jesse, James and Meowth.

'You're right about that. They have worked for me for several years yet they haven't been able to catch a single pokemon for me.'

'But one good thing has come from this'

'Ash' Giovanni got up and started to go towards the woman and gave her a kiss. 'You are so brilliant'

'Well I have to be otherwise Team Rocket wouldn't be what it is today'

- - -

Brock and Dawn were waiting for whatever Team Rocket had planned for them and believed that Team Rocket were going to steal their pokemon when they started getting bored. Suddenly Brock had realised that they didn't ask where Ash was while they have been waiting.

'James! Does this have anything to do with Ash?'

'What would make you think that?'

'Well you haven't asked about him'

Jesse interrupted. 'That twerp! I just thought he was off eating food'

'What have you done to him?!'

'Nothing!' Jesse was telling the truth.

'Hey Jesse and James! Here comes the surprise' Meowth shouted as he saw a car coming towards him.

A car arrived and Dawn and Brock were interested in what the surprise is going to be. Suddenly they were shocked when a young boy came walking out of the car.

'Hello there. I've joined Team Rocket!' Jesse, James, Meowth, Dawn and Brock were shocked.

* * *

What is Ash's and Giovanni's plan and is it related to the mysterious arrival. Find out in 'Once a friend...now an enemy'.


	8. Once a friend, now an enemy

**Chapter 8 : Once a friend...now an enemy**

'Ash we been so worried about you. What's going on?' Dawn started to cry as she saw Ash.

'No need to worry. I just decided to join Team Rocket' Ash started to point towards Jesse, James and Meowth. 'Now you should stand back and let the real thing take over?'

'How dare you twerp order us? What right do you have?'

'I have the right according to Giovanni'

'You don't have the right to speak out boss' name'

'Shut up! The Boss has decided to terminate your services to Team Rocket. Whatever they are anyway'

'Ash is this a joke?' Brock couldn't believe that this was Ash and thought that it may be a clone.

'It's a joke that you haven't taken it in yet! I'm not your friend!'

Dawn and Brock were shocked as they started to believe that they have lost their friend. Jesse, James and Meowth were shocked by the revelation of Ash joining Team Rocket and that they wouldn't be working for the Boss anymore.

'Pikachu out here now' Ash summoned Pikachu out of its Pokemon.

'Ash you never have Pikachu in a ball'

'I told you I've changed. Now Pikachu get Buneary! Whatever it takes!' Pikachu had started to running James who had hold of Buneary. Buneary was excited as its true love was heading to save her but what she didn't realise was that Ash and Pikachu weren't planning on saving her.

Meanwhile in the car were two other members of Team Rocket. One of them was on the phone to Giovanni speaking about Ash.

'Everything is going according to plan'

'Brilliant! What pokemon has he captured?'

'At the moment he is using Pikachu to capture Buneary'

'Very interesting! How are they?'

'If you are talking about his friends they are shocked and are still in disbelief''

'Great! Keep me reported'

Giovanni got off the phone and started to look up some information on his computer.

* * *

What is Giovanni's great plan for Ash? Find out in 'Stage two'.


	9. Stage two

**Chapter 9 : Stage two**

'I take it the plan is working out right'

'I just got off the phone and I could just treat myself right now'

'Well we'll have to do something about that' The woman had started to stroke him and was about to kiss him when he placed his hands on her lips.

'Later'

'So is stage two going to happen'

'I believe that it will work with Ash on our side'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ash came in.

'I have managed to capture a pokemon, Boss'

'Well done! I can see a bright future ahead of you'

'Thanks!' Ash bowed down to Giovanni.

'I'm planning on sending you off to the sight of a new discovery' Giovanni placed this book on his desk. 'You may need to read this later. I'm sending you off in 3 days. Give time to rest'

'Thanks!'

'Now leave. I hoped that you will beable to be successful'

Ash let while Giovanni started to laugh.

'Everything is going according to plan'

* * *

What is the trip Giovanni has got planned for Ash? Will Brock and Dawn find Ash? Find out in 'Discovering'.


	10. Discovering

**Chapter 10 : Discovery**

Ash was on his way towards the site of the discovery. He had read the book he was given last night and found out about a crystal which can control the whole world if it is in the wrong hands. He was travelling along with 3 other members of Team Rocket. He looked out of the window and spotted the entrance to where the crystal is supposed to be hidden.

--

'What?' Brock had decided that he best contact all of their friends and Ash's family about the recent events. 'I can't believe it'

'It shocked me too! Out of all the people, you wouldn't think he would do it'

'He was so caring towards pokemon. How could he do it?'

'It doesn't seem like something Ash would volunteer for. Something must have happened' Suddenly the phone went dead. 'Misty! Misty!' Brock put the phone down.

'Whats happened?'

'The phone just got cut off'

**Over at Cerulean Gym...**

'Brock! Brock!'

Misty looked outside of the window and didn't see anything strange but then suddenly all the lights had gone out.

'Hello! Is anyone here?'

'Misty we need you' Suddenly Misty had fell to the floor when a light had appeared in front of her.

* * *

What has happened to Misty and why did Ash get sent off to discover the crystal. Find out in 'Friendship'.


	11. Friendship

**Chapter 11 : Friendship**

Ash was walking towards the discovery site where it is believed the crystals are. According to the book it wouldn't be easy to get to them but if you get to them then you are showing that you are worthy of having control. According to the brief he was given he had to collect the crystals and return them to the Boss immediately.

'So you're Ash' The man held out his hand.

'Yeah'

'According to this book' The man was pointing towards a cave and they lifted up his hand with the same book as Ash's. 'They should be in there and at the moment the holes is only big enough for you to fit through' Ash hated being compared by size to the other members of Team Rocket. 'Do you feel okay?'

'No worries. I feel fine knowing that i'm helping the Boss and Team Rocket'

'Right. Well that's your tent. You must go and rest ready for tomorrow'

'But I'm going now'

'Boss's order'

Ash did as the man said and went off to take a rest while the man went off into his tent. He grabbed hold of a nearby file and sat down in a chair.

'_A very determined boy who will listen to any members of Team Rocket and follow any instructions given to him. He will do his best to complete any tasks given. The boy has had a few problems in the past which lead to him joining Team Rocket. Whether or not you recognise him from any past events, please treat him like a moment member of Team Rocket._

_Signed: __G.__Sakaki'_

This paragraph made the man think about Ash and wondered whether he actually had a choice about joining Team Rocket.

The day later…

Ash had managed to get through most of the traps while using the book as a guide. He believed that he would beable to complete the task ahead and he would be apart of a team which has control over the entire world. He was on the final path towards the crystals and it required him to be careful with balancing. He had to get across to the other side of the path without making a wrong move. He was able to see a figure when he reached the end of the path.

'Hello Ash'

Who was in the cave to welcome Ash. Find out in the next chapter 'Dark future'.


	12. Dark future

**Chapter 12 : Dark future**

'I heard you've been having problems lately'

'As usual you can't keep your nose out of my business'

'Ash what has happened to you?'

'I thought you knew about my problems?'

'I've been told. I just wanted to know your side of the story'

'Well i'm now working for Team Rocket and it appears you are in the way of my collection'

'Do you mean these?' Misty moved slightly to her left revealing crystals behind her back. 'They aren't going in your hands'

'Who said you could make the choice for me?'

'You're not getting them Ash!' Misty shouted at the top of her voice.

'Pikachu out now!' Ash summoned Pikachu out of its pokeball. Misty decided that she would summon out her Starmie.

'I'm not going to let you get them'

Ash asked Pikachu to give a Starmie a thunderbolt and the attack seemed to cause fatal damage towards Starmie.

'Pikachu now use Thunderbolt on Misty' Pikachu did just as Ash said and Misty collapsed onto the floor. Ash started to walk towards the crystals with a huge grin across his face.

'I will not let them be used for evil' Misty sad just as Ash passed her. Ash decided that he would response by staring towards her face and laughed.

'Who's going to stop me?' Ash grabbed hold of one of the crystals and suddenly a light started to come from it.

'Ash you have transformed into a hateful and careless person. You shall return to who you once were!' Misty started to say with a white glow coming from her body.

Suddenly Ash found himself and Misty floating in the sky while it was raining but he couldn't feel any of the droplets passing through his body.

'The end of the world. Would be a day from now. You can't control the power of the crystals. Pokemon turn against other pokemon and trainers' Misty paused between everyline and said every word without any emotion.

Suddenly Ash's heart started to beat faster and faster.

'You're memory is returning' Suddenly Ash fated.


	13. Love

Chapter 13 : Love

Ash could not believe what he had done over the last few days and wanted to say sorry to everyone. He woken up and found that Misty was still lying across the ground.

'Misty are you?' Ash did not want to finish the sentence in case she would not response and that might mean she is dead. He waited for a few minutes and still there was no reply. 'Misty come back to me?' He started to cry and lifted up her lifeless face.

He could not believe that Misty was dead and finally decided to open up his heart. 'Misty from the very first moment I could tell we were going to be great friends but then as we started to stay around each other more I started to have feelings for you' Ash couldn't stop crying and wiping his tears. 'It's strange really because even though you were horrible to me sometimes. At times you did show that you had a caring side for me. Look at me sitting, crying and admitting my feelings when you're dead'

He decided to give her a kiss on the lips and as he did, she started to fade away. Ash was not sure about what was happening but then someone had appeared.

'Ash you aren't stupid' Ash just went running over the man and the man gave him a hug even though neither of them knew each other. 'There there. She loved you too!'

Ash walked back. 'How can you know that? She wouldn't admit something like that to anyone!'

'Ash she showed it in her heart and actions. She knew that to bring the good side of you back that she would have to give her life away'

'How could you make her do that? She deserves to live'

'And so do you. Ash she gave her life away for you. The least you could do to repay her is be happy for the opportunity you have been given'

'But I loved her'

'She knows that along in your heart. As long as you remember she will be with you'

'I guess so'

'Cheer up boy and feel proud of saving the world. She may have died but so many Pokémon and people would have done if she did not do what she did. Now go and live your life!'

Suddenly Ash found himself on grass and started to look around. He spotted Dawn and Brock over and he started to walk towards them. He noticed that his clothes had changed back to his usual and that he had a symbol on his hand. As he looked closer towards it, he noticed that it was a wave.

'I see you spotted the symbol of peace. Ash Ketchum. You are a hero. Now go and enjoy your life'

Dawn and Brock had spotted him and went running towards him.

'Ash?'

'She's dead'

'Who is?'

'Misty gave her life away to me and the world'

'Oh!' Both Brock and Dawn said at the same time.

'Lets go and tell everyone!' The three started to walk off.

**THE END!**


End file.
